A Valentine's tale
by MistyX
Summary: Just your average, fluffy, time-less Valentine’s skit… we all need lightness every now and then. WJ


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that has anything to do with Crossing Jordan, except this fic and a load of obsession towards the show. Noone'll ever take away that. Oh, by the way, when I was writing this I was under the belief that Jordan was 35. Just clearing that one out.

**Summary: **Just your average, stand-alone,fluffy, time-less Valentine's skit… we all need lightness every now and then.

* * *

She had wondered why everyone seemed to be somewhat in another world when she had walked into her office that morning.

Even Garett, who sometimes only seemed to have work, restrictions and seriousness in his mind seemed like his mind was distracted. He didn't say a thing about the fact that she was half an hour late, and none of the others said anything to her. She had just shrugged it off, and her mind had shrunken into escaping plans as she had seen the pile of paper work that someone, probably Garett, had left on her desk. She had sighed, and dug into it.

Until an hour later, when a giddy Lily had entered her office.

" How are you today, Jordan?" Jordan's hand pointed to the heap on her right on her desk, and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

" In hell, Lily, thanks for asking. And you?" Lily had ignored her remark and just smiled

" I'm great. Actually, I have a date for tomorrow…"

" I'm happy for you, " Jordan had said, returning to her paper work since Lily didn't seem to have anything important to say. She cared about Lily, she really did, but knew that the news she had just been given by her could have waited to their lunch break… and she really had to get through the paper work.

" Well, I would have been so miserable if I didn't get a date for tomorrow… So I called up an old classmate, and he agreed to dinner tomorrow night." _What's with tomorrow?_ Jordan asked herself.

" That's great, Lily."

Lily wasn't letting herself being dismissed. In fact, she seemed lost with the thoughts in her head and Jordan returned her attention to the taunting papers before her. If Lily really wanted something, she would continue.

" He even sent me flowers today… a day ahead, how sweet of him." Lily noticed that she didn't have Jordan's attention now, and that Jordan obviously didn't get what she was getting at. She had to be less blunt…

" So, Jordan… Are you expecting flowers from anyone tomorrow?" Jordan looked up at her then, a puzzled look on her face. All right, Jordan was not getting this at all. She smiled, and fingered with the pen in her hand as she spoke.

" Like a certain Detective?" She saw the gleam in Jordan's eyes upon the mentioning of the Detective, and Lily found it amusing. She knew she was stomping around on dangerous territory, when it came to Woody and Jordan. But she also knew that herself and Jordan were friends, and Lily knew how far she could go before she would have to back off.

" Why would Woody send me flowers?"

Jordan watched Lily sigh, and reach into her pocket after a greeting card. It was small, white and had a big, red heart attached to it. The text in the heart said

" Will you be my…" and then you obviously had to open the small card to read the rest. Jordan's eyebrows crept upwards as the realizition slowly sank in.

" So you're telling me that if Woody sent you a bouquet of roses tomorrow, you wouldn't feel anything at all?" _Shit_, Jordan thought. _Tomorrow's Valentine's_.

" Nothing other than surprise, " Jordan had said and stood up. She walked over to her copy machine, papers ready in hand.

" You're such a liar, " Lily had expressed with a light chuckle.

" Lying or not, " she said as she turned the machine on, " he's not going to send me flowers."

" Don't say that." Jordan looked at her now, having noticed the tone in Lily's voice… someone was the wiser here, and it wasn't Jordan for once.

" What? Lily, tell me what you know!" Lily just laughed and turned for the door. Jordan ran over to it first and blocked her way.

" You said it didn't matter…" Lily reminded her, and Jordan bit her lip.

" I just want to know, ok? Tell me…" Lily shook her head and placed her hand on the door, slightly opening it.

" Now, what kind of friend would I be then?" she said with a wink of her eye. She left the room, leaving a frustrated Jordan growling on the other side of the door.

And he didn't send her one flower, either.

When she had woken in the morning, she had woken up to someone knocking at her door. Dressing quickly and hurrying to the door, she had found a delivery man with a big bouquet in his hands. She had accepted them, and then walked back into her living room. She had smiled and opened the small greeting card attached to the flowers.

"_One rose for every year I haven't been able to give you one..._ "

She had counted the flowers as well, but chuckled to herself when she noticed that there only were 34 flowers… he had missed one year.

But he hadn't.

He had called her later that day, and she had thanked him for the flowers as well as agreed to meeting him for dinner that night. She knew it could get dangerous, but for once she was not going to let her fright get in the way… this was Woody. It was the least she could do for everything she had put him through… but she also _wanted _to see him.

When she had met him that night, out to a nice restaurant for dinner, he had presented her with the last rose… proving he hadn't gotten her years wrong.

" You though I counted wrong, didn't you?" he had asked her, and she chuckled.

" Well… yes, " she admitted. She held the rose and smelled it, and it smelled wonderful… just like the man in front of her was. It wasn't a new realization, but this evening it seemed to ring more true than ever.

Dinner went along nicely. They talked about work, about insignificant things in their lives that needn't no attention. Woody even managed to get Jordan relaxed enough to tell him about her younger years as a teen, about the more amusing moments… and after dinner, they had walked home. To which, or where, they didn't know… they just walked where their feet led them.

They had continued their conversations as well. She opened up completely to him and told him things he never would have thought she would talk about… like who gave her her first Valentine's card. Or kiss. Or best Valentine's gift. The answer had come naturally for her.

" You, " she had answered with such warmth and conviction in her voice that Woody wasn't sure he had heard it right. He had smiled and asked,

" Me?" She had nodded, taking his hand. The action, although extremely welcome, shocked him and it took a moment for him to return her gentle squeeze.

" Yes, you, " she had chuckled. " No one's ever done anything like this for me, seriously…"

" You've never been asked to dinner on Valentine's Day?" he asked, sounding honestly shocked.

" Dinner? Yes… But not sent me roses with another thought behind them than… well, you know. There's never been any romance to it. And what you did for me

tonight, " she said and hugged the arm she was holding even tighter, " was probably the most romantic evening in my life… " She laughed then and looked up at him.

" Sounds corny, doesn't it?"

" No, " he had answered. " I'm glad you appreciate it. And the night's not over yet, " he said and freed his arm from her grip. Instead, he placed it around her shoulders and she leaned onto him as they continued to walk, continuing to conversate about things they wanted to know but had never dared to ask before.

The night was cool, yet not too cold. Or perhaps it was just because she was walking so closely to him that she managed to not feel the cold, instead only the warmth emanating from his strong body. And he appreciated her tiny figure against his larger one, and he appreciated that she had chosen not to let her fear get to the better of her… and just welcomed him into her life.

He didn't know where this would lead. Neither did she.

She just knew, that tonight… she wasn't afraid.

* * *


End file.
